Sayounara Sensei
by Rizky Oktavia
Summary: Dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, langkah kakinya tersebut disadari oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan dirinya menghadap Sakura, karena Panik sakura mengatakan hal aneh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.


Sakura berniat menyatakan perasaannya kepada Sasuke-Sensei,

Ia berjalan menuju ke perspustakaan

untuk mencari Sensei.

…

Naruto © Rejet

"**Sayounara Sensei"**

**© Rizky Oktavia Hardianto**

.

.

.

Dengan perlahan Sakura melangkahkan kakinya, langkah kakinya tersebut disadari oleh Sasuke. Sasuke membalikkan dirinya menghadap Sakura, karena Panic sakura mengatakan hal aneh untuk mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke.

"Sensei… Apakah di sini ada buku yang berjudul _**Vampire Knight**_? aku ingin meminjamnya!" Sakura menggerakkan matanya kesamping.

Sasuke kemudian berjalan membawa sebuah buku kepada sakura, dan kembali duduk setelah melakukan itu. Melihat tingkah Sasuke, Sakura tampak geram dan akhirnya tak sengaja ia menyatakan perasaanya, meski itu adalah keinginan awalnya.

"Sensei….. I…Love…U"

Tapi Sasuke malah tertawa, tingkah itu membuat wajah Sakura menjadi merah padam.

"Aku serius Sensei, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?" Sakura menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hmmp baiklah, aku juga menyukaimu" Sasuke memberikan senyuman kepada Sakura.

Mendengar perkataan itu, Wajah Sakura menjadi memerah namun bukan memerah karena marah, melainkan memerah karena saking senangnya. Sakura kemudian berlari keluar dari perpustakaan. Serontak tindakan Sakura tersebut membuat Sasuke menjadi kebingungan.

"Eh dia marah? Emangnya ada kataku yang salah yah? Hmmmp.. dasar murid aneh"

…

**Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak kejadian itu.**

Sakura berada di toilet. Disana terdapat tiga seniornya yang menceritakan tentang Sasuke.

"Aku kemarin menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sasuke-Sensei, dan ia bilang ia juga menyukaiku." Kata seorang senior Sakura.

Perkataan itu serontak membuat hati Sakura menangis, tanpa basa-basi ia segera ke perpustakaan untuk mencari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini Sensei..?" Bentak sakura dengan diiringi suara tangis yang cukup pelan.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu? Dan lagi pula kenapa kau menangis?" Sasuke mendekati Sakura, namun langkahnya di hentikan oleh Sakura.

"Berhenti…. Jangan mendekat… Kenapa?" Sakura membentak dengan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Aku tak mengerti denganmu, kau datang dan langsung memarahiku tanpa memberitahuku apa maksud semua ini?" Tanda Tanya menghiasi wajah Sasuke, ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, dan kau juga bilang dengan kata-kata yang sama kepada murid lain, apa maksudnya itu?" Sakura menunduk dan berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi kamu salah paham, aku menyukaimu sama seperti siswa lain, Nothing Special for you, tapi kau sudah kuanggap jadi adikku sendiri, karena kamu adalah teman kecilku.!" Jawab Sasuke dengan tenang.

"Jadi kalau begitu, lupakan semua kenangan diantara kita, aku tidak ingin kau anggap sebagai murid ataupun adik kecil, aku ingin bilang Sayounara Sensei!" Sakura menghapus air matanya dan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Sasuke menjadi semakin bingung, atas semuanya. Dia dipenuhi dengan 1001 tanda tanya yang menghiasi wajahnya, namun tak satupun dari 1001 tanda tanya itu terjawab. Rasanya tanda tanya itu justru kian melekat dengan kuat.

…

Semenjak kejadian itu, Sakura tidak terlihat lagi disekolah, Sasuke mulai merasa kesepian. Biasanya Sakura selalu datang untuk membantunya di perpustakaan, namun kali ini berbeda. Ia mulai mengetahui perasaannya kepada Sakura, ternyata ia benar-benar menyukai Sakura. Sasuke kemudian berlari ke kelas Sakura. Ia bertanya kepada sejumlah teman-teman Sakura tentang keberadaan Sakura saat ini. Namun Sasuke mendapatkan informasi yang sangat menyakitkan, dimana Sakura akan segera berangkat ke Swiss. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengemudikan mobilnya ke bandara, ia ingin Sakura tau isi hatinya yang sebenarnya.

Tepat waktu…

Ia melihat Sakura sedang terduduk di kursi tunggu, Sasuke kemudian berlari kearah Sakura. Sakura merasakan kehadiran Sasuke, dan kemudian berbalik melihat Sasuke yang benar-benar ada di depannya saat ini. Bukannya senang, Sakura malah bersikap dingin.

"Mengapa Sensei kesini?" Tanya Sakura kepada Sasuke.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku ingin kau tau perasaanku kepadamu." Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan memegangnya.

"Maksudnya?" Sakura berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"A…aku mencintaimu Sakura" Sasuke mencoba menyatakan perasaannya.

"Hmmmpp… Tapi itu sudah terlambat, aku harus segara ke Swiss" Sakura melepaskan pegangan Sasuke.

Sakura berjalan menjauh dari Sasuke. Ia hanya mampu meneteskan air mata. Dengan perlahan ia memasuki pesawat. Sejujurnya Sakura tak ingin meninggalkan Sasuke, namun dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Pesawat mulai terbang, dan Sasuke berlari mengejar pesawat, tindakan bodoh tersebut dilihat oleh Sakura, namun melihat tindakan itu, Sakura hanya bisa meneteskan air mata dan melambaikan tangannya kepada Sasuke.

"Sayounara-Sensei, Aku sangat mencintaimu, jadi tunggulah aku." Kata Sakura pelan. Kata-kata yang tak dapat didengar lagi oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke sangat menyesal atas kebodohannya yang tidak bisa menyadari perasaannya sejak awal, dia berusaha untuk tetap tegar, namun perasaannya tersebut membuatnya terjatuh dan meneteskan air mata.

"Sakura, Aku sangat mencintaimu, Maka kembali secepatnya, kumohon!" tetesan air mata yang kian cepat dari Sasuke.

**END**

* * *

**Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca. Saya masih newbie. Jadi mohon kritik dan sarannya untuk fic saya ini. Kirimkan kritik dan saran kalian ke kotak review yang berada di bawah. Terima kasih.**

**Sign,**

**_Risky Oktavia. Watampone, Indonesia._**


End file.
